


lay a comforting hand

by underthebulletproofmoon (ninejs)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/underthebulletproofmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>misty comforts may; misty in the temple of the sea au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay a comforting hand

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is a few years old, originally only written for my really shitty writing tumblr.

Lizabeth comforting her helps, but there is obviously a sadness in May that you have never seen before. It’s in the way she walks, the way she talks, the way her smiles don’t light up her entire face the way they usually do…

It’s a never ending list. It’s not like nobody notices, if that’s what she was hoping for. The changes are not apparent to Manaphy, as May makes the best of that, for, once again, obvious reasons.

There is no easy way to go about this kind of problem, and you should know that better than anyone. But, you know you have to do  _something_. Seeing May sad makes you sad. She’s  _may,_  after all. 

You wake her up, and the two of you make your way outside. It would be rude to wake the others, and this is something that would be preferred to be kept between the two of you.

“I know you’re really sad about Manaphy.”

She frowns, “we’re all sad, though.”

And then you frown, yourself, “But  _you're_ the one taking it the hardest. You’re the closest with Manaphy, after all.”

May does something she’s been doing a lot of recently - she cries. There are uncontrollable tears, and it’s so painful to watch the pretty, happy girl cry like that. But all of this has been taking a toll on her, emotionally, and she can’t hold it back anymore.

You are instantly comforting her, like a mother hen. It’s a natural instinct, and your hand strokes her back gently.

“Do you remember when I released Togetic?”

She nods slowly, her tears beginning to let up. 

“I felt almost the same way you did. It’s so hard to release something you love so much.”

She nods again, and her tears finally stop. 

“But if you love something, you have to let it go, or so the saying goes.”

And then more tears fall, “But I don’t  _want_  to let Manaphy go!”

She is shaking like a leaf, with isolated tears falling here and there, and you frown, again.

“That’s understandable. No one would. I didn’t want to let Togetic go, either, but then I realized that it needed to be somewhere else, and it wanted to be where it was needed.”

You sigh, “And Manaphy will be needed someplace else, too. You’ll have to remember to think about what Manaphy needs, aside from what both you  _and_  Manaphy want. after all, you’re kind of like a parent to it.”

You offer a smile, and she seems to get it. It’s morbid, but she understands. And it’s a start. To many things, it seems, because she’s hugging you, then, and a smile lights up your features.

“Thank you, Misty.”


End file.
